


Castiel Has a Nightmare

by silentlyshippingit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bedrooms, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, Nightmares, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Knows, Secret Crush, Sleep, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, embarrassed Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlyshippingit/pseuds/silentlyshippingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just wants to impress Dean. But he starts losing his grace again and has to get used to human needs all over again. Some instincts don't come to him as easily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Has a Nightmare

Cas has slowly been losing his stolen grace. He knows Dean has bigger issues to worry about, and Sam is worried about Dean, so Cas has kept his own issues a secret. The headaches, and urges, impulses, and the nightmares. He's been staying at the bunker for a couple weeks now getting trying to think of a solution to his problems. 

After eating dinner one night Cas begins to feel exhausted. "I am going to go to my room now, if you don't need me for anything else..." Cas had said trying to hide his exhaustion. 

"Ok Cas. You don't need our permission." Dean answered back lazily. He had been doing better lately, and sticking to his diet and sleep routine trying to keep himself from giving into the mark. 

"Yeah we are all good here for now man" Sam knows Dean is blind to Castiel's constant need of his approval. It's quite obvious to Sam though how much Cas loves Dean. He's always sending him funny texts with emojis, and he always remembers to pick up pie at the grocery store. Dean doesn't know how much Cas craves his attention. It's sad to watch him around Dean. 

******************************************************

Castiel starts screaming at 3 am. He is having the nightmare again. About Dean. The one where he goes full demon again and teams up with Crowley to torture him. He could live with that nightmare alone. He deserves torture. And coming from Dean it'd only be right. But at the end of this nightmare Crowley killed Dean. He'd brought back the leviathans and they ate his precious righteous man right in front of him. He is screaming out Dean's name. 

Dean shoots out of bed so quick, and runs to Cas's room to see what happened. He runs down the hall and bursts into the room Cas in, and shouts "Cas! I'm here man What is it?!?" Then he sees that Cas is still mostly asleep and it makes him want to slap him and laugh at the same time. He stands there a moment until Cas starts crying in his sleep, then Dean sits on the side of the bed. "Cas! Buddy, wake up! C'mon Cas!" He says shaking the crying angel.

Castiel's eyes open up blinking a few times, until they finally are focused enough to see dean sitting there. Then as he sits up he feels a warmth beneath him and becomes very confused. "Dean. You didn't need to come in here and wake me. I am fine." he says trying to keep his cool. 

"Right well, when i hear someone shouting my name and crying it makes it kind of hard to sleep" Dean says sarcastically smiling down at him. He notices Cas won't look him in the eye and is bright red. "Is there something wrong Cas? Talk to me. No way i'm going to sleep again anytime soon." When Castiel sits there completely frozen looking mortified, and ignoring him, Dean starts to get annoyed. He turns to face Cas completely and sees the wet patch surrounding him on the sheets. His first instinct is to chuckle but he knows that is not going to help the situation. "Uh.. Cas, did you have a little ... accident there? Couldn't mojo yourself to the bathroom or.."

Castiel has never been more embarrassed in his long existence. He feels so stupid and helpless and now as his eyes are filling with tears he realizes how pathetic he must look to Dean. "I...think my.. my grace doesn't seem to be.. I don't know how... so sorry..." He manages to get out before completely losing it by hiding his red face in his hands. Dean just sits there half tired half in shock. Sammy used to wet the bed occasionally... when he was 5. But Cas hasn't isn't used to human functions since he's had the stolen grace. But still Dean really didn't know how to react. Poor Cas is having a mental break down over pissing the bed. He really doesn't think it's that big of a deal. 

"Take off your sheets and go take a shower Cas i'll throw them in the wash. Accidents happen, and in our line of work this kind is way less dangerous than a lot of other things could be," Dean says laughing lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Cas gets up and takes off the sheets and then looks at Dean for the first time since he's been in there with his watery eyes. "I wish you didn't have to see me like this Dean. I wish i was of more help to you. I wish I could protect you, and take away the mark and make you happy..." Cas stops himself before the water works start again. 

"Listen, you know how I feel about "feelings". But you do a great job Cas, alright? We can pretend this never happened. You help me and Sam plenty. We should be able to help you out too sometimes too, so don't feel bad about this. Go shower and let me take care of this okay?" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Besides, I went through this with Sam when he was younger. And now you're getting used to it all over again too. Not a big deal. Not judging you for it." 

Dean started to pick up the sheets and blanket and threw them in a laundry basket and started to head out of the room when Cas said quietly "Thank you Dean..." Dean nodded and walked out of the room with the basket. As Castiel got into the shower he cried knowing Dean will always remember that moment of weakness, even if he pretends not to.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic i've ever posted to this site, it's different but i think it's cute. I like the idea of Cas having an accident and having dean there to make him feel better


End file.
